1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating element with programmable tactile feedback for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Operating elements in the form of a rotary actuator or rotary knob are known in many different forms in the prior art. The functionality, and thus the tactile feedback to the user, is accomplished by means of discrete detent positions, for example. In addition, operating elements are known which have a programmable feel in order to be able to flexibly configure the tactile feedback during operation, for example as a function of the quantity to be adjusted.
The term center detent describes a special detent, which, for example, requires an increased force to overcome it in the adjustment range of an operating element, and which thus is perceptible to the user by means of tactile feedback. In audio amplifiers, for example, this is the center position of the panoramic potentiometer that controls the volume balance between the left and right channels. However, the center detent need not necessarily be located in the center of the adjustment range, but rather any desired exposed position, such as a default value for example, can be implemented as detent. Multiple such detents may also be provided in an adjustment range.